


A Rebel & Her Angel

by dykeadellic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, mentions of school shootings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeadellic/pseuds/dykeadellic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everyone has their own definition of morality, but it all comes down to the same simple truth; morality is never simple."</p><p>Meg Masters is your typical high school student at Littleton High. That is until Castiel and Abbadon show up, proving to Meg that even the worst crimes against humanity can easily seduce you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rebel & Her Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a very long, novel length fic. Warnings will be added as necessary. All errors are my own, and I am still looking for a beta. Open to all plot ideas, just leave them in the comments section, and I'll get back to you!
> 
> I would also like to mention that while this talks about school shootings, I do NOT condone them. EVER. My friend was an Airmen, and he was at my college when a shooting took place. They had to lock him in a room to keep him from rushing out to help. For hours we had no clue he was safe. It destroyed us while we waited. So never think that I condone ANYTHING like this. I do not.

Saying Meg Masters wasn’t popular in her high school was like saying the jocks ruled the school; hint: severe understatement. Not that Meg couldn’t have run with that crowd. Back in middle school, before the district’s boundary rezoning, she’d been a cheerleader, dated a football player, all the normal stuff a young woman does. But with rezoning came a whole new school. One filled with boys convinced they were men because they were given everything on a silver platter. Since their school was one heavily recruited from by college universities, the teachers and administration all catered to the snotty nose fucks. 

Still the jocks, for the most part, knew not to mess with Meg Masters and her little brother Sam. While Meg would have liked to take complete credit for that, the truth is no matter how badass Meg might be, without supernatural powers she was nothing for an entire football team to fear. Thankfully the fact that her father pretty much owned the city and half the jobs in it meant that no one messed with her for fear their parents would be without a job suddenly. Oh what the power from being the best criminal lawyer in the nation could buy for your kids. 

Not that Meg didn’t have any friends at school, thanks much. She had quite a huge group of people she was always surrounded by. This group consisted of all the outcasts. There were the loners, the stoners, the introverts, the not quite extroverts, the punk kids, the rock kids, and the geeks. They all tended to stay together when possible, making sure to never leave one of their own alone with a jock; that was the golden rule.

Following said golden rule wasn’t always easy, but it did mean surviving high school almost unscathed, which was what it was all about, really. Because whoever said these were the greatest years of your life was probably one of the brain dead jocks, and Meg really hated those dumb fucks.

On this particular day, Meg was in the lunchroom seated at one of those annoying circular tables; you know the kind that you can’t actually sit at by your self, so you have to “make friends” as the teachers always kindly reminded them. It was complete bullshit. Luckily Meg had lunch with her closest friends, so she didn’t have to worry about being forced to eat outside because she had no one she felt comfortable sharing a table with. She was luckier than most because those who weren’t jocks but weren’t Meg were bullied during lunch a lot of the time. Meg’s last name did wonders to help protect her. 

Around Meg her friends were talking. To her immediate right was her best friend Ruby, then on Ruby’s right was Meg’s little brother Sam, and on Sam’s right was his boyfriend Dean, and on Dean’s right was the only empty chair of the table. This was standard seating procedure every day for them, no exceptions. 

Ruby and Dean were talking animatedly about how the beginning of their Junior year- Sam’s Sophomore year -was going, which really got Meg thinking about hers.

If Meg was being honest with herself, she knew it was going alright although not spectacularly well. Meg seemed to be managing a solid B average even though she knew she could be doing better than that. But really, having to decide between Mary Jane and homework? Well, Meg knew which one she chose. Besides, she was already guaranteed acceptance to several different universities, and it was all due to whom her dad was; Meg simply had to maintain the GPA she currently had and all would be well.

Of course Meg was a lot more than just who her daddy was. Meg was a graphic designer, a writer, a lover of all things equality, and a devout pothead. To say it best, Meg was a lot of things, and none of them fit into the neat, tiny, socially constructed box that Littleton High said was correct behavior. 

Well fuck socially constructed ideas of beauty, life, and everything else. Meg was who she was, and no one, especially not fucking Littleton, was going to change that and make her salute the damn patriarchy. Especially considering that the patriarchy was causing most of the global problems. 

“He just transferred in from somewhere up North. He’s all into political science and movie effects, so of course the majority of the school branded him a nerd and hates him,” Ruby told Sam as she munched on an apple.

Meg cocked an eyebrow with interest. New kids were always a bit fun to watch. It was interesting to see who would suck up and suck dick for the jocks and who would refuse to conform to the school’s ideals about how the jocks were perfect and all should bow down.

“How is he holding up?” Sam asked Ruby without looking up from his math homework. 

Typical Sam, always on top of his homework, spending more time in his books than in reality with the rest of his friends. Meg sometimes wondered if Sam was overcompensating for the favors that were handed out to him because of who their father was. Meg could never be sure. 

Ruby reached into her lunch box and pulled out some weird tofu wrap. Meg barely wrinkled her nose as her friend bit into the… thing. 

“Not sure, but he doesn’t seem to care too much about what they’re saying. Or at least he didn’t react to it physically. Anyways, I told him he should sit with us,” Ruby confessed while eying Meg warily.

Meg pushed a strand of wavy blonde hair behind her ear. “Is he cute?” she asked absently while scoping out Sam’s lunch.

Ruby nodded eagerly. “He actually looks like a typical jock. He’s got short brown hair, and he wears a letterman jacket he got from swimming at his school. But he is very, very cute. Like unbelievably so.”

Meg shrugged before snatching the garlic bread off Sam’s tray. Public school food sucked, and Meg kept forgetting to pack a lunch. Ah, well. First world problems. 

“If you weren’t so picky,” Ruby began with the age old argument.

“But I am. I love devouring dead animals. Especially pork. So no thanks to a tofu wrap,” Meg tossed back. 

Ruby just shrugged as if to say oh well, your loss. Meg didn’t view it as a loss so much as a huge gain. She’d tried one of those tofu wraps once and never again. Though she did understand Ruby’s need to eat clean now that she was… well, clean.

“You can’t really just judge people based on looks alone, Ruby,” Dean began. “If you did, well, y’all would be kneeling to me.” 

Dean cracked a smile at the two girls as they both rolled their eyes. Fact of the matter is that Dean is model pretty. In fact the boy does model. Yet these model looks were exactly what got him beaten up and called a faggot. Or they did until Azazeal Masters found out Dean was homeless after coming out to his parents. Now Dean had the protection of the Masters name as well as the physical shelter of their house, and no one was foolish enough to lay a hand on him after that.

“Well, we can’t all be dazzlingly gorgeous like you, love,” Meg teased, causing Dean to just grin wider. 

Sam looked over at his boyfriend with the best dejected look on the planet as he said, “But baby, I thought you said I was the pretty one.” Sam even let his lip tremble for added effect. 

Ruby instantly cackled like a witch, something Meg had been hoping to break her best friend of. 

Meg sat there with a smirk on her face as she said, “Well I’ll be, my little brother actually does have a sense of humor! I guess getting laid regularly will do that to ya.”

Sam had no response as his nose was back in his math homework. Meg sighed as she reminded herself that this was an improvement to the pre-Dean Sam she used to have as a little brother. 

For a few minutes the talking ceased, and Meg pulled out her very well worn copy of Pride and Prejudice to read. She was halfway through chapter one when Meg startled the hell out of her.

“Castiel!” Ruby exclaimed, her face lighting up.

The boy gave a very fake smile that looked a hell of a lot more like a grimace. He didn’t seem to be big on social interaction, and wasn’t really paying attention to anyone.

“Well,” Meg drawled, “You said he was cute, but you never mentioned that he was drop dead gorgeous to boot.”

If Meg had assumed Castiel would blush and stammer she was disappointed. Castiel simply looked at her and shrugged before redirecting his attention back to Ruby.

“You said you wanted to copy my history notes?” he asked in a deep, gravely voice Meg wasn’t expecting. 

Ruby nodded, laughing about how she’d missed the class due to a bad stomach ache. Castiel gave Ruby his full attention as he pulled out the only available chair on Meg’s left to sit down and dig through his backpack.

Meg wasn’t used to being ignored by any boy or man out there. She was a former cheerleader with looks that could start the next Trojan war, dammit! Yet here was the cutest non-jock to ever exist, and he didn’t seem to even register that she existed.

Meg found her eyes dragged back to Castiel- or Cas as he asked Ruby to call him -all throughout lunch. She tried not to look at him, to ignore him as resolutely as he ignored her, but that just didn’t seem to be possible. Especially not when Ruby was introducing everyone to him. Meg inclined her head to him, refusing to say anything, and although he looked at her, he seemed to be looking through her.

When lunch ended and the new kid went his own way, Meg was left staring after him. That was until Ruby giggled and poked her in a way that, had it been anyone but Ruby, they would have been slapped. 

“What?” Meg asked roughly.

“You couldn’t take your eyes off him. If your eyes were lasers, you’d have burned a hole through him in a minute flat!” Ruby exaggerated.

Dean glanced between the two as though uncertain if Meg would let the Irish in her take hold. But this was Ruby, her closest friend and confidant, not some idiot off the street. Meg could tolerate a lot more for Ruby’s sake. 

“I’m just not so sure he isn’t a jock. He might be smart and all, but was a good enough swimmer at his old high school to have a letterman jacket by the beginning of junior year. If he chooses to join our swimming team, they’ll automatically accept him as one of theirs, and probably ask him to spy.”

“Is that the best you can do?” Dean asked with a smirk, earning himself a patented Meg Masters glare.

“Look, I’m not saying Ruby is wrong about him. I’m just saying… it’s a possibility. It wouldn’t be the first time that Brooks kid tried to send a minion over so he could attempt to get in my pants,” Meg replied a second before the bell rang.

Then they were gathering their stuff up and getting ready to leave in silence.

The rest of the week proceeded the same way, with Cas sitting next to Meg every day but not speaking, and Meg equally refusing to speak to Castiel. 

It was Friday and Ruby and Castiel were having a heated debate over gun laws, with Ruby in favor of no guns. Ever. Period. 

“Gun laws could have stopped Columbine,” Ruby stated, confident she’d won.

“Except most of the guns were bought by a friend. One bought off a friend, and the others bought legally by Eric Harris. So not really. Nice try,” Meg said dryly.

Columbine was Meg’s forte. Azazel Masters had raised his kids to spot a potential murderer. He had Meg and Sam pour over the police notes. He would quiz the kids on the signs that could suggest someone was plotting something. Growing up with a father that spent most of his time defending those who would take guns into schools to kill as many people as possible meant that Meg had a better look into the minds of these people than most, and she could disarm someone in less than two seconds, as could her little brother.

Ruby grimaced as she said, “Whatever. They still bought some legally even though he had a felony background. Unacceptable. And didn’t that one band influenced them. The Rasmus?” Ruby asked uncertainly, eyes darting to Meg as Sam was lost in a book.

“Rammstein,” Meg and Cas said at the same time.

Meg pursed her lips as the silence fell. Awkward.

Sam was glancing back and forth between the two, Ruby was stuffing some weird vegan food in her mouth as though they’d never been talking about gun laws, and Dean was openly staring with his eyebrows raised.

The bell rang shortly after, and all three of Meg’s friends scrambled up to desert her. Some friends they fucking were!

“I didn’t know you were interested in Columbine,” Meg said casually.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about a person when you don’t talk to them,” Castiel replied and held her gaze. 

Meg simply shrugged and said, “People have long since stopped including me, so I don’t tend to stick my nose where it isn’t wanted.”

Castiel watched Meg for a moment as though debating how to respond. The moment seemed to stretch on, though in reality Meg knew the cafeteria still held people, so it wasn’t a real eternity. It just felt that way. 

“Is that why they call you Reb?” he asked finally.

Meg snorted. “No, my dad used to call me Rebel, but Reb is… you know. So we shortened it. So either they call me Meg or Reb now. What’s up with your name?”

Castiel’s eyebrow shot up. “I was named after an angel,” he stated simply as though this were supposed to be obvious.

“An angel whose into the devils? How appropriate,” Meg quipped. 

“We’re all the devil,” Castiel muttered just barely loud enough for Meg to hear. Then he grabbed his backpack and was gone before she could say a word.

Meg quirked an eyebrow, barely noticing the look Brooks gave her as he sauntered past, or the glare that his girl friend Anna gave her. All Meg could do was ponder Castiel’s words, and no matter which way she bent them, the meaning never became any clearer.

XXX

 

Ruby was laying on Meg’s bed, her eyes closed as she listened to The Beatles like the true hippie child she was. Her mother, Lilith, was very much into peace and love, and had undoubtedly participated in Woodstock, although she had done so from the safety of her mother’s womb.

Lilith was a shrewd businesswoman. Meg often used to wonder how she ever even found time for her daughter in between marketing for the biggest companies out there. Somehow Lilith always managed to put her daughter first, which wasn’t an easy feat for a single mom who’d adopted at twenty-five, after securing a marketing position with the Pepsi Cola company when she was only eighteen. The fact that Ruby wasn’t a genius herself could be chalked up to the non-shared DNA.

But where it counted most, Lilith was an amazing mother.

“He asked about you after lunch,” Ruby said quietly, and it was then that Meg noticed the girl’s face was a little paler than usual. Meg chronicled this note and filed it away for later.

“Who asked about me?” Meg asked evasively, her mind trying to tuck away the worry she was feeling for her best friend while still appear to care about the topic at hand.

“You know who. Your next boy friend, Castiel. He’s asked about you before, actually, but he practically begged me not to tell you.”

Ruby opened her eyes and shot Meg a salacious grin.

Meg rolled her eyes, looking across her blindingly pink room critically because really, this much pink shouldn’t be allowed after the age of ten. Her dad needed to let her paint the damn walls and soon. Maybe a neutral beige…

“What did he want to know?” Meg asked finally, locking eyes with Ruby once again.

“Well, since he knows we’re like super besties and all, he asked if you had a boy friend or a crush or anything. I told him negative. You’re tired of the idiots who try to flirt with you and yet they can’t hold a conversation about current affairs or real world issues,” Ruby began, taking a deep breath to launch into more of an explanation. 

“Anyways, that was after lunch Monday. I have several classes with him, after all. But yesterday he wanted to know if you were trustworthy. I guess since both of you are into Columbine and all the what-made-them-do-it stuff. And I told him how you’re hardcore into honesty, and you’re all about loyalty to those you love. I almost told him about that time when I had chemo, do you remember?” Ruby asked with a light laugh.

Meg sat down on the full bed, a smile tugging at her mouth. “Nope. Tell me,” Meg said as per their routine. 

“Well I had cancer and was undergoing chemo treatments, and we were what, eight or nine? And they wouldn’t let you in my hospital room, so you blasted Beatles through the speakers in the hospital. And no one was even mad because they were amazed a child could hijack the radio system. And that’s when I knew you were different,” Ruby states.

Meg simply quirks an eyebrow in response. 

“It’s true. You’ve always been brilliant. Everyone has always been so blown away by everything you do, and me? Well, I’m just along for the ride since we do everything together. No that I’m upset. We totally want different things out of life. To paint I don’t need a degree. Just a rich backer. Which will be you someday,” Ruby said with a smug smile.

Meg rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. They’d come of with this plan back in middle school, before the re-zoning. Back when they had a culturally diverse group of friends. Now it was just a sea of white faces, with the occasional color sprinkled in. Meg hated it, hated seeing all the same, nothing different. Hated the people who bullied those different from them. Hated that the school system supported the bullies. Meg just hated anymore.

Meg was picking at a loose strand on her lavender comforter, thinking how ridiculous it was that her room was basically pink and lavender still, her leg bouncing as she tried to keep certain thoughts at bay. But of course her brain wouldn’t listen.

Ruby lightly laid her hand on Meg’s thigh to stop the bouncing. Ruby’s brow was furrowed and she wore a look of concern and confusion that almost made her look like she was in pain.

“Rebs, what’s wrong?”

Meg sighed deeply, knowing this would have sounded silly to her father. Most of her teenage concerns did, and he had a habit of trying to constantly put everything into perspective for her. Which basically meant that Meg was told she should be grateful she wasn’t having to defend people everyday that committed brutal murders just for the fun of it. Joy.

“I just miss being at a school where the teachers cared. We were all held to a higher standard despite the diversity. They worked with us all and didn’t make kids feel like idiots because they didn’t have white privilege,” Meg said finally in a quiet voice, her eyes diverted down to the comfort that she was picking at.

Ruby softly laid a hand on Meg’s thigh with an understanding expression on her face. An expression she always seemed to wear. 

“So do I. Learning was fun, and we were all engaged by the teacher. But… those teachers actually liked their job. They weren’t just there for a paycheck. But I am wondering…”

Meg glanced up at her best friend.

“Do you think Castiel is cute?” Ruby teased with a light smile on her face.

Meg rolled her eyes. So much for the deep conversation she thought she was going to have about racism in America today.

“Sometimes I’m not entirely sure whether you’re dating him or trying to hook me up with him,” Meg teased.

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Castiel isn’t my type. I only date women, and even if I didn’t, Cas thinks you’re the attractive one. So?”

Meg let out a huff of air, causing Ruby to laugh, but the girl still waited patiently with her head cocked slightly to the side.

“He’s pretty attractive himself. If he’d continue speaking to me there might even be something there,” Meg said sarcastically.

Ruby just giggled. “Maybe he was waiting for you to appear to even be remotely interested in the outside world. You usually just stay silent when he’s at the table. Not the best way for him to get to know if you’re more than just these model looks,” Ruby teased.

Meg snorted, glancing in the mirror with a grimace. Meg knew she was pretty, it was something she’d gotten used to hearing whether she wore makeup or not. That didn’t mean she had to like it. At all. 

Meg would rather look like Ruby. Not that Ruby wasn’t pretty… but her mouth was wide and thin, and without makeup people tended to not give her the time of day. However, Ruby was taken seriously when she had opinions on a subject. When people looked between Ruby and Meg they thought Ruby was the smart one, and Meg was simply another dumb blonde.

Then again, the slight paleness to Ruby’s face made her look a lot better than her normal tan did. Ruby wore pale super well, but it made Meg feel uneasy as hell.

“Are you feeling okay?” Meg asked offhandedly as she ignored her stomach.

“Eh, just a cold. I promise not to sneeze on you unless you need to miss a test,” Ruby joked with a bright smile. 

“Nah, think I’m good for next week. So what else has angel boy said about me?”

Ruby shrugged as she replied, “Nothing really. He doesn’t really talk to me except at lunch. I think he’s been waiting for you to talk to him, honestly. Or contribute so he can see who you are. So discuss with us. I’m tired of debating in lunch what we just debated in class, it’s getting to be ridiculous.”

Meg shook her head in a fond way. Ruby might sometimes be ridiculous, and she would always get in over her head with debates, but damn if this girl wasn’t her best friend. They’d kill for each other, and in a school like Littleton, nothing could be more important.

XXX

It was early as fuck on Saturday morning, and Ruby was pounding on Meg’s bedroom door before promptly letting herself in. If it were anyone but Ruby, Meg would be worried as fuck about boundary issues. But Meg had seen Ruby at her worst, going through chemo for a blood cancer, praying that she could find a good donor, praying that she would live long enough to get her first kiss, graduate high school, get married. 

Ruby was the reason Meg listed herself in the donor registry. After all Meg wasn’t a completely heartless bitch. Just on Saturday mornings. 

“So I scored some excellent dro,” Ruby murmured as she pushed Meg over, in Meg’s own bed, and got comfy under the covers like she belonged there.

Since she was Meg’s best friend, Meg inwardly acknowledged that if anyone did belong in her bed, it was this chick.

“Too early. Smoke later,” Meg grumbled.

“Later,” Ruby agreed got comfortable.

This made Meg a bit tense, as they used to share beds all the time when Ruby was sick. But after she got better they both decided they liked sprawling out too much. It was why Meg’s bed had a pullout mattress built into the underneath, so that when Ruby crashed at her place they both could sleep sprawled out all crazy and not bother the other.

The thought that Ruby might be sick again made Meg uneasy, but she didn’t want to ask again. After all, Ruby could just be feeling extra lazy. Surely her best friend would tell her if the cancer was back? 

This was the issue with having a best friend in remission; you always worried that even a slight cough meant she was sick again. You lived your life on edge, constantly struck with fear that you’d be back in the too white hospital, holding back her hair as she puked up her guts after chemotherapy. You forever lived with this paralyzing fear.

“Meg,” Ruby grumbled sleepily, “You’re so far away. Come cuddle you ass!”

Meg turned to look at the girl incredulously, but Ruby’s eyes were closed, and she dark circles under them. It was obvious Ruby was exhausted, although she seemed to have some color back, which was a sign that she was indeed just sick with a cold and was worn out from her body fighting it off.

Meg sighed but obliged her to shut her up. She even managed to not roll her eyes when Ruby wrapped her arms around Meg and snuggled into her.

“Careful or my dad might get the wrong idea here,” Meg joked as she let her eyes drift shut.

“Azazel would be happy to have me as another daughter,” Ruby joked, but it was lost on both girls as they drifted back to sleep.

When they woke up several hours later, it was to Meg’s dad knocking on the door. 

“Rise and shine kiddos. Hey Ruby,” he said easily. 

Ruby was rubbing her eyes and yawning but managed a wave before she said, “Hey, Mr. Azazel. How was the trip?”

Meg’s dad rolled his eyes. “All work and no play. The one time I tried to go out somewhere, I ended up in a gay bar and had several people asking if I’d be their “daddy.” No more bars outside of this city, ever,” Azazel said vehemently.

Meg snorted while Ruby burst into full on giggles, earning a fond smile from Azazel Masters. 

“So, Meg, did you burn any anarchy symbols into anything while I was away?” he teased and Meg smiled.

“Nope, I was too busy joining Satanic cults this time. But I have some free time today, so that’s an excellent idea,” Meg beamed.

He merely rolled his eyes. “Well, I was planning on having a family day if we can get your brother out of his books for long enough. I swear that kid is the most introverted person. Ruby, you’re welcome to come with, as always. But only if you can get Dean to pull Sammy outta those books.”

“Of course!” Ruby exclaimed with a smile and scrambled to the room across the hall that the boys shared.

Azazel watched her go with a smile on his face. Ruby was very much like a daughter to him, and it was great having a house full of energetic teenagers.

“Hey dad,” Meg said softly, and Azazel diverted his attention to his oldest.

“What’s going on sweetheart?”

“Is Ruby sick again?”

The way Meg’s voice broke had Azazel sucking in a breath. Meg didn’t get attached very many people, but when she did she had a hard time dealing with letting go.

“Not that I know of, sweetheart. If she was I’m sure she’d tell us. But I promise to make it a point to talk to her mom just to make sure. And yes Meg, I’ll be subtle.”

Meg let out a breath she’d been holding and nodded, a small smile gracing her face.

Azazel knew he wasn’t the world’s greatest dad, but he loved his children enough to kill for them if necessary. And if Ruby was sick? Well, he sure as hell had enough money to pay for any treatment needed. For his Meg and Ruby, Azazel would sure as hell do it.


End file.
